Rare Saiyan Love
by DomDBZ13
Summary: Bulma and Chi-Chi have become two strong female fighters but they can not prevent their home world from being destroyed by... Saiyans! Vegeta and Kakarot (Goku) have taken them captive and turned them into slaves. But will they realize what they have together before an unexpected challenge arrives and destroys what is left of the Saiyan race?
1. Prologue

**I do not own Dragon Ball, Z, or GT!**

* * *

**AUGUST 27th 10.43PM**

As the late summer rain began to fall throughout the forest outside of West City, everything had slowly begun to fall quiet except for one medium sized clearing that held on a sparring match of skill and wit. Even though the rain made the ground slick, it made the training session become brutal and challenging. A young blue haired woman slid backwards in the mud on her knees with her arms covering her chest. _Thank Kami I blocked or she could have killed me._ The trainer smiled sickly and moved to strike again before she could recover.

"Come on, Bulma," Her smile widened as she aimed for the ribs, "Fight back!"

Bulma laughed and narrowly jumped over her opponent, "Fine."

She kicked her trainer's lower back and watched her fall on her face causing mud and debris to splatter everywhere. A peal of laughter escaped Bulma's lips as she sat up and rubbed the muck out of her ebony eyes. Above them, a small fleet was headed toward the city unnoticed by the pair. Sudden screams from the city folk caught their attention and stopped training to rush to their aid. Stopping on the top of the hill, Chi-Chi watched as buildings burned with unnatural fire and bodies lay on the ground. Heavy smoke filled the sky and birds fled but they could tell that this was not the end of the disaster. Bulma stared at an orange suited body and her heart raced into the throat. Running over to him, she felt herself scream but no sound came out. _Yamcha!_

"No, I can't believe those bastards. How dare they mess with my family and friends," Her anger rose and she punched the pavement. A crater the length of a meter formed around her fist as she lost all control of herself. Unbelievable ki rose through her body and an unexplainable flash of gold light came and went. She stood up and joined her remaining friend to face the enemy as they began to slowly surround them.

Chi-Chi snarled and snapped, "Who and what the hell are they?"

Men with dark hair that defied gravity and tails that remained wrapped around their hips were blasting buildings apart and also keeping an eye on the survivors. Bulma felt the anger rise once more but she felt some type of connection to them that made her completely confused. Suddenly, an enormous ki flared behind her and she went still along with her heart.

"Ah, the blue headed one. It has been a long time," A strong male voice came from behind her and she spun around to strike that the one who spoke only to have a hand close around her wrist.

Snarling in anger, she tried to pull free from her capturer. _I never growl even in a fight. Who is he that makes me act like this?_ He smiled as if he was hearing her thoughts and she struck him in the face with her free hand. He let her go and the smile was gone. His black hair stuck up more, if that were possible, and his eyes darkened as he took a step closer to her.

"You don't honestly think you will win?" He asked in a gloating manner as he raised his ki to a higher level.

She grinned wickedly as she tossed her stray hair back, "Try me."

She punched him in the stomach watched as he doubled over. She backed away quickly and looked around at the other men who were watching in awe causing her to become self-conscious. _Why in the world are they watching me like I am someone they have known for a long time?_ Her ki jumped to a new level as she felt someone touch her lower back where she had a small round scare and felt her hair stick up slightly. A low cry escaped her lips as it continued to rise to new heights. The man she was fighting was back on his feet and raised his ki again with a glint in his eyes. She felt his ki surpass her own and she knew that the battle was over.

"You have been away from home too long." He hit her pressure point in between her neck and shoulder and she groaned.

Bulma hung onto consciousness and glanced up at him to speak one last time. "Damn you."

"Bulma, help me!" Chi-Chi cried out in the darkness.


	2. Chapter One: Oaths

**Kakarot: (bounces on the couch) Can I do it? Please?!**

**Me: (Snickers) Go ahead**

**Kakarot: D does not own Dragon Ba-**

**Vegeta: (yells from the Gravity Room) DRAGON BALL, Z, OR GT!**

**Kakarot: (pouts)**

**Me: (Falls on the floor laughing)**

* * *

**August 30th 11.45AM**

The journey back to the planet Vegitasei was quite peaceful for the young Saiyan Prince for his prisoner and returning Saiyan, Bulma, lay unconscious in a guarded chamber since they got off the planet Earth. It wasn't that he didn't trust her or the other weakling; he just had this uneasy feeling crawling up the back of his neck like there was something he forgot to take care of and it was about to come back and haunt them. Kakarot, the Prince's male commander and best friend, not that the prince would ever admit it, watched over them as ordered and found that he could not keep his eyes from going back to the black haired beauty; Chi-Chi. Hearing the passage doors open and the click of the Prince's boots coming towards him, he looked once more into the chamber and sighed.

"We should be landing soon," The prince spoke clearly, yet the sound of unrest could be heard as he looked into the barely lit chamber to see Bulma stirring and her blue eyes open slowly before looking back at his friend.

"Prince Vegeta, you need to rest," Kakarot muttered in a hushed tone, noticing that he was shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Snapping, Vegeta felt his face redden a little, "I will sleep when we finally get home and talk to my father. The blue haired one, Bulma, is mine and no one else is to have her. Understand me, Kakarot?"

"Yes, sir," Kakarot bowed and left the room. "But, the other one is mine."

Vegeta looked at Bulma's stiff form and smirked. "I know you are awake, woman. Just to let you know, you are mine and only mine."

He left before he could see her sit straight up and glare at him. The coms rang out throughout the entire ship that they had finally reached their home planet. As they landed at the docks, Saiyan warriors and their families gathered around to see what the fleet brought home. Doctors helped the women to their feet and lead them to the doors where Vegeta drew Bulma beside him. The man he called Kakarot gently grabbed Chi-Chi by the top of her arm and glared at the others as if challenging them to say anything. Her eyes were filled with fear and Bulma looked at her in assurance. Vegeta smirked and led them to the throne room.

* * *

"Father, the Earth has been taken care of as you have ordered. May I present my new slave," Vegeta forced her on her knees.

His father, who looked quite young, glanced at her in wonder and smiled politely. "This one is from here originally. She is one female Saiyan warriors, is she not?"

Bulma looked at both of them in shock and Vegeta nodded ignoring her questioning gaze. "Her fighting skill is amazing for her size. But, she doesn't seem to remember anything about this place though."

"Take care of her, Vegeta, understand me? I want to see her process in the tournament."

"I understand, father."

Vegeta lead her out of the throne room and down a few corridors to his wing of the castle. As for Bulma she stayed silent as she followed him with her eyes downcast and her heart racing against her chest. Just before he opened the door, she accidently bumped into him feeling the thick muscles along his back tighten up. Without saying a word, he grabbed her arm gently and drew her inside. It wasn't the type of gesture she expected from him at all. To be honest, she thought he would throw a fit about how she should be watching were she was going and never to touch him. Looking around his room, she took in the various colors of blue and noticed that the kitchen was large enough for four people. Behind her, she could hear him chuckle at the shock on her face and watched him as he walked into the bedroom. Following silently, she mentally noted that a second wardrobe was put in and it was probably filled with her new "clothes". Opening it, he gestured for her to approach with a simple wave of his hand. She slowly walked forward while staring at him in suspicion and curiosity.

"I am not going to do anything to you…" Yet, he added mentally as he smirked at her change of expression that melted into relief. "These are for you, a gift from my father. Change out of those Earth rags and then come into the kitchen. You need to eat something before you begin your training."

He left her in a bit of a hurry and she finally let out the breath that she didn't realize that she was holding. Tight spandex clothing lay folded at the bottom of the wardrobe and she grimaced. _At least there is nothing too ridiculous in here. But what can I wear over this?_ Finally she found a dark green gown that she deemed suitable for proper training and quickly got changed before Vegeta decided to make another appearance. Taking a deep breath, she walked out into the kitchen struggling to swallow her fears and face the Prince of such a destructive race.

"You took long enough, woman. Now eat," He sat down at the table and she followed suit on the other side.

They eat quickly as she tied her hair back allowing only a few stray blue spinals of hair to hang in her face. He swallowed thickly as he tried to keep from look so dumbfounded by her natural beauty. She is so beautiful and strong, a completely perfect mate. So, why does she have to act like an enemy in her own homeland? She felt his hesitation to talk to her and a small, sweet smile etched itself on her face as she watched his eyes haze over with lust.

"Are we going to train or are we going to just sit here staring at each other all day instead?" She acted as if she was getting impatient. _The Prince of all Saiyans is so difficult to handle when he is certain moods. Even if I am one of them, I will have to prove that Earth has been and will always be my true home no matter what it takes._

His ebony eyes changed again to an unknown darkness with a trace of excitement and thrill as he stood up and turned his back to her. "Let's go then, woman. Let's see what you got in that thin body of yours before I see if you are worthy enough for my training."

Huffing in anger, Bulma kicked off her shoes and walked beside him to the Training Center of the castle. The Prince spoke to a Saiyan woman who openly flirted with him as he commanded that they were to train alone and undisturbed. The same growl built in her throat for a much different reason and the woman looked at her as if she had just noticed that she was standing there watching the exchange. Bulma shook her head to clear out any thoughts of her and the Prince together and walked into the room. Looking away from the girl, he tried to hide the fact that he was falling for the woman who just showed that she held some feelings for the Saiyan warrior. Looking around the large room, Bulma leaned against the wall as Vegeta entered and began to warm up. She waited patiently for him to stop and come over to her before she raised her ki in awareness. Noting that her ki stopped far underneath his, she decided that she would do some extra training without him around and that it could change with a few training sessions. It was exciting to her, the thrill of a new opponent, but that wasn't the only thing. She felt something tugging at her heart as she looked at Vegeta as he stretched and settled into a fighting stance. _Why do I feel this way towards a man who killed my friends?_

"Let's get started, shall we?" She smiled timidly while walking over to him.

"Aren't you going to warm up?" He asked with a smirk.

"Never needed to, my Prince," She said sweetly as she positioned herself across from him before sizing him up.

* * *

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

The blue haired mess collapsed onto the tile floor as soon as the victorious Prince shut his chamber doors. Never had she fought so hard in her life to prove a point to anyone. Sweat ran down her cheeks and back as she looked up at him with irritated eyes. He simply smirked before throwing her a towel from the rack beside the doors.

"You fought hard, woman. But it will not be your only fight. Get ready for round two tomorrow. Now, go clean up. We are eating dinner soon and I want my partner to look her best."

She snarled under her breath as she walked slowly into the bedroom to the wardrobe. Fancier dresses of different fabrics and colors hung along the back causing her to shake her head in bewilderment. _Which one should I wear, black or purple gown?_ She touched the fabrics and eyes them as she sorted through them. _A black one shall be suitable for tonight._ She gingerly took it off the hangers and padded barefoot into the porcelain white bathroom.

Vegeta had a change of clean clothing placed in the chest beside the communication screen to quickly change into and now waited patiently for Bulma to come out of the room. Dinner soon to arrive at his father's table and he began to grow impatient and hungry as his appetite grows. After thirty minutes, she finally walked out with her wet hair hanging at the sides of her face along with a sour grimace of her face. He swallowed before glancing down at the floor before turning to the door where a small servant girl was waiting to announce that dinner was ready and to collect the laundry. She took the clothes from Bulma and left in a hurry with a blush across her cheeks. Bulma's expression changed into a small smile as she stood in front of him and used her ki to dry her hair. Afterwards, she straightened the gown, positioning low cut neckline and the slits at the bottom that revealed most of her legs, into their proper place.

She saw his eyes roam over her before she asked, "Are we going to eat or are you just going there to stare at me like I am something that is a prize?"

"Stop being the one in charge," He whispered roughly as he turned away from her and headed to the door, "We are eating with my father."

"Joy," She rolled her eyes and they left quickly.

* * *

The King sat patiently at the head of the table as Vegeta and Bulma walked in together. Noticing the sudden change in their composure, he smiled to himself as he straightened his posture. _They have gotten along quickly and they have been training. Good, Vegeta needs a good sparing companion. But, by the looks of things, I doubt he is going to tell her about her past anytime soon._ They noticed that he was smiling and began to become nervous about the entire ordeal of them coming together. There was nothing that they could do about it now that they have been seen together. They were stuck in this mess and had to put up with it.

Vegeta pulled out a chair beside the King and motioned for her to sit down in it. With grace, she sat and accidently touched his hand causing her heart to race and a blush flushed her cheeks. Sitting beside her, he felt her ki drop to a weak level, lower than it was when she was relaxing. Looking at her from the corner of his eye, he saw that her skin had paled and her gorgeous blue eyes were locked on something interesting on the table. The look on her face told him that she was keeping something from him. She wasn't sure about any of this and he knew that. Hang in there, Bulma. We are just going to eat and then we will be back to the room. I promise you this. Where did this soft side come from?

"Let us eat," his father spoke suddenly.

With the food served and the slaves tending to them, Bulma ate slowly and kept her eyes down, trying to keep from attracting attention. Vegeta and his father spoke small talk about the upcoming events in Vegitasei and how there were other worlds to invade and supply. She wanted nothing to do with those subjects at the moment for there was pain in her chest just below her heart. _Why is the pain of old battles return?_

"Bulma, you must be training hard." The King spoke to her suddenly drawing her out of her thoughts.

She looked up in surprise and nodded before she spoke. "Fighting with Prince Vegeta has been the toughest yet. But, I love a challenge any day."

Vegeta smiled slightly and began to eat a bit faster in excitement as he thought; _you want a challenge, huh? If that what you want, you'll get it, woman._ Silence fell in the small hall as she smiled slightly and stood up.

"Pardon me, your majesty and my prince. It is time for me to rest." She curtsied and walked to the door with a slight stumble in her step. _Kami, this pain is unreal._

Vegeta stood up, feeling the worry melt the ice that had frozen his heart, "I shall be going as well, father."

"Good luck, you two." The King muttered and watched them leave with concern in his ebony eyes.

* * *

Along the cooling halls, the Prince found Bulma leaning against the wall with her hand pressed firmly against her side while gritting her teeth. _She is paling faster than I thought and doesn't look too good. Maybe I have pushed her too hard during training today._ Pain filled his chest making it harder and harder to breathe, which confused him even more. Stepping closer, he could hear the pained breathing coming from her throat. Blinking in realization, he could swear that the ice cracked even more around his heart.

"Damn it all," She groaned before falling to her knees.

"Woman," He stepped beside her as he heard her faint voice ringing out of her clenched teeth.

"I need a medic now," She hissed as her head hit the stone wall. _Vegeta, help me please. I trust you…_

Vegeta lifted her up gingerly without a second thought and dashed at record speed to the medical lab on the other side of the castle. One of the doctors looked up from the computer and his eyes flew open as he saw the blue woman cradled in the Prince's arms. The soft cursing came from her as her hand moved to her right ribcage as her other hand grasped his almost caused him to go into shock.

"Please, she needs your help." Vegeta's voice broke as a small scream erupted from Bulma's tight, pale lips. _I can't lose her…_

"Of course, my Prince," The doctor hurried and opened a regeneration tank and quickly helped Vegeta put Bulma in there before looking over the analysis. "It will take a few hours for it to be complete. According to the scanner, she has a few broken ribs."

"I'll stay here with her." _I promise I will not leave your side, Bulma, even if it kills me._

The doctor nodded and went back to his computer. Two hours went by with Vegeta's worries and annoying pacing before Bulma opened her eyes. She saw him through the blue liquid and glass as she realized that the pain was gone and could still feel herself healing. Suddenly, she saw him turn towards her and their gazes locked. She read the pain and worries for her in his eyes before they turned cold as usual. _He cares but he will never show it._ A low ringing in her ears made her flinch and cause her to look away with a soft blush filling her cheeks. Feeling the liquid drain out, she watched the tank open before standing carefully.

"Bulma," He whispered as she stepped out onto the floor. Thank the heavens.

She shivered from the cold air blowing through the room and he draped a warmed towel around her, "Thank you, Doctor Gero. I appreciate it."

They slowly walked back to the bedroom chamber while the sun fell over the rocky horizon. Vegeta had no clue what happened to her and desperately wanted to know. Feeling his conflict, she sighed heavily._ How am I supposed to explain to him that I got these injuries a long time ago? Chi-Chi, where are you?_ Vegeta opened the door and she slipped inside before he started his questioning.

"I am going to clean up before you start, Vegeta. And, I have a question for you. Where is the other woman you took off the planet Earth? I just want to make sure she is okay," She stood in a manner that high class Saiyan held.

"The woman is with Kakarot. She is his for all I care," His voice sounded truly uncaring and she snarled under her breath.

_Damn man_, she thought as she walked into the bathroom._ I will get you to show that you care even if I must die._


	3. Chapter Two: Teardrops

**Me: Hey, Kakarot!**

**Kakarot: (peers around the entrance of the kitchen with a piece of chicken in his mouth) Waat?**

**Me: (glares at him) What in the world are you doing in my kitchen?**

**Autumn: (laughs as she holds a Vegeta plushy) He's eating all the food again!**

**Vegeta: (walks by) Oh no! (Runs to the Gravity Room)**

**Autumn: (pouts) Veggie is being mean!**

**Me: (giggles) I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters but Autumn!**

* * *

**August 30****th**** 9.45PM**

As the sun slowly began to set and the Saiyan's room darkened while Chi-Chi watched the stars begin to appear and was wondering where the Earth would be if it still existed as she reclined on the couch with a thick blanket wrapped around her shoulders. _As he walked me to his chambers, he only kept his arm around my waist and kept those other dangerous looking men. I mean he mentioned that he was going to protect me_. Tilting her head, she could hear snoring coming from the man's bedroom. Tightening the blanket around her, there was no way that she could hold back the tears so she left her head fall against her arms and sobbed. She knew it made her feel weak but there was no way she could keep all the emotions bottled up_. Everything had changed so suddenly. I lost my father and friends… And now, even Bulma is gone._

Kakarot was lying on the bed, recently awoken and staring at the ceiling. _Was I just asleep and where is the woman?_ He heard a strange sound coming from the living room as he let his advanced hearing search for her before forcing himself to sit up. Pulling on a pair of shorts, he ruffled his hair and walked into the room while his tail swung lazily behind him. He caught up in the sight of Chi-Chi by the window with her head on her arms and barely noticed that her shoulders shook as she cried but he could not comprehend why she was in such turmoil.

"Woman, are you okay?" He asked gently as he slowly walked over to her, only kneeling a mere two feet from her.

The totally different tone that he used wasn't one that she had heard earlier causing her to raise her head. Wiping furiously at the tears, she looked at him with charcoal eyes. Deep in the swirling colors, he read the sadness and pain of loss. It made him dumbfounded and he shook his head while she just looked out the window again.

"Why in the possible dimensions would I be okay? I lost everything, even my trainee, Bulma, is gone. All that I have left is a broken heart." She voice broke as tears returned once more.

Suddenly pulling her into his arms, Kakarot hugged her gently, "You will never have a broken heart while I still stand. Destiny will show you the way, woman. When the time comes, you must make your choice," Releasing her gingerly, he rubbed the tears away with his thumbs before standing up and led her to the bedroom, "I must leave to speak to one of the female warriors and see if they will let you train with them while I discuss your role here with the King. And as for Lady Bulma, my dear, don't worry about her for she is holding her own; The way I have hear it, Prince is having a rough time with her as it is when you find a mate in a Saiyan woman. Now, please rest and I will have dinner ready when I return shortly."

When he began to walk out of the room, she began to panic as she glanced around the room. Feeling her panic through the small bond that had barely formed, he turned towards her as she closed her eyes in concentration. The emotions changed quickly as relaxation washed over the both of them as he stood there in shock and surprise.

"What did you just do?" He asked as she sighed gently and sat down on the bed.

"It is called controlling yourself, Saiyan," She hissed as she put her hands on her hips.

"My name is Kakarot," He whispered as a slight blush washed over his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck with a goofy smile that she could admit that is suited him well.

Pouting slightly, she mumbled, "And, mine is Chi-Chi, not woman."

They glared at each other but Kakarot felt his heart soften. Knowing that he couldn't become made at her, he hoped that it was a sign that they were meant to be. Walking over to the wardrobe, he pulled out a long yet comfortable dress and handed it to her. Taking a deep breath through the nose, he could smell her purity and it made him happier. _Get a grip, Kakarot! She is still going through a phase that you will sooner or later help her with. After that, she could be yours, if that is what she wished._ Nodding, he left and went to see Raine, the female commander.

* * *

"Will you allow her to train with you?" Kakarot asked Raine as they met in the corridor as he wandered throughout the training grounds.

Raine made it look like she was thinking about it and nodded with a smile, "As long as she doesn't get in the way for the others."

"Thank you, Raine."

Kakarot made his way back to his room in a hurry, only to stop at the door to hear a soft humming from within. His eyebrows rose as he touched the panel that opened the door and he entered his chambers to find Chi-Chi in the kitchen. He stopped in shock as he saw that dinner was on the table already and looked up at her while she was taking off an apron. Smiling at the surprised Kakarot, she grabbed the plates from the cabinet.

"You are back early," She said as she set the table for the two of them.

"I ran into her as she was just getting out of training and she is letting you join the group. Oh, training is tomorrow," He sat down in awe and found himself breathless at the wonderful abundance of food that was set in front of him.

Giving her a quick once over, he noticed that she had changed from her Earth clothes and into the Saiyan dress that he had given her earlier. As she sat in front of him, he found himself thinking of how the color green was the most adorable color on her.

"Well, aren't you going to eat?" She gave him a stern look and he choked in surprise on how quickly she could change her moods.

"Yes, ma'am," He dug into the

And they ate in silence. As a slave came in to clean up, Kakarot lead her into the living room again as he motioned for her to choice a movie. To her surprise, there were a lot of movies from Earth and she instantly chooses an Anime called Inuyasha: Affections Touching across Time. She plopped down on the couch and pulled her legs underneath her. Kakarot put his arm behind her back before they sat in silence until Chi-Chi yawned halfway through. He smiled softly before lifting her up, feeling her hand grip at his shirt. Entering bedroom, he watched her eyes slide shut while she mumbled under her breath as she tried to get closer to the warmth. Placing her on the bed, he took off her shoes and wrapped the blankets around her before pushing her hair back from her face. Walking halfway across the room, he heard a soft whimper and looked back at her. She was now curled in a ball and shaking her head furiously.

_Damn, I thought she got through this stage._ He wanted to make things better but he didn't know how. Suddenly, her black eyes were on him and she whipped the tears away before reaching for him.

"Don't leave me, tonight. I don't think I can handle being alone." She voice was as soft as a feather.

He nodded and went to her as he kicked off his boots and removed the shirt. _What am I getting myself into? _Pulling back the blankets, he crawled next to her before pulling her against his chest and buried his face in her hair.

* * *

Looking at the wall, Chi-Chi, tried to relax while she got used to the fact that the guy who kidnapped her was holding her so lovingly in his arms. A small part of her brain still warned her to be weary of the man but after what had happened, she felt as if he was the only one who she could trust on this planet. _Maybe I will make this place my home. I mean, he is taking such great care of me and I might just see Bulma while training tomorrow. _Smiling softly, she snuggled more into his warmth and closed her eyes once more before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter Three: Remind Me

**Chi-Chi: (making Christmas cookies) Where are our boys?**

**Autumn: Probably eating those cookies that you left on the dining room table?**

**Me: (peeks into the room with a cookie in my mouth)**

**Autumn: Oh well I guess not...**

* * *

**August 31 9.15am**

As much as she hated being on bed rest for the day, Bulma decided to rest on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand and a notebook in the other. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Vegeta who was on the opposite side of the room meditating. A single candle was lit for the thick black out curtains remained drawn over the windows making the room have a warm glow to it. Yawning, Bulma finished the last paragraph for sketching a simple model of whatever invention was on her mind before drinking the rest of the wine. She glanced at Vegeta's still form as thoughts ran though her mind; _He is hot... Wait what am I saying? I am falling for the enemy!_ He felt her stare and couldn't believe that his heart skipped a beat then racing to the stars.

"It is not polite to stare, woman," He said as he finally opened his eyes while trying to control the feelings of lust in him.

"I know you have questions to ask me about my injury. So go ahead," She smirked deviously as she shifted the blanket around her legs causing a lump in his throat to form.

_She reads me like a book_, he swallowed. _Hopefully, she can't see my lust for her_. "How in the dimensions did you get that injured?"

She put the glass down before pinching the bridge of her nose, "I broke them when I was fighting my friend, Krillin, and boyfriend, Yamcha, a few years back. It was a little challenge they offered; Two against one, which was fine with me. It was only Krillin at first and then Yamcha joined in. He kicked my ribs and I felt them break but I showed them that pain never held me back. Eventually, it got to the point that we were evenly matched ki wise and we gave up."

_A challenge of three and two were against her._ He was suddenly up on his feet and he looked at her once more. _She has put up with so much torment. But, this sin will be my first._ He walked up to her and pulled her onto her feet gingerly. She saw the spark of care in his eyes along with love. In response, her blue eyes shown with awareness and he smirked.

"This is my challenge but do not fear. I shall not hurt you much," His fingers of his left hand slid into her lovely blue hair. "Trust me," he breathed in her ear.

_I already am if you could only see it, my sweet prince_. She shuttered as his teeth grazed her earlobe. "Vegeta, please..."

He growled in determination and kissed her softly. It shocked her slightly but it felt right. Slowly, her lips parted and she took advantage. Her hands gripped his forearms as she responded to him. His free hand grabbed the back of her dress and the kiss deepened. She broke for air by turning her head exposing her neck. Without even thinking, he kissed along her neck to a tender spot just between there and her shoulder. Suddenly, the screen turned on to reveal the Commander Kakarot.

"My Prince," Kakarot spoke with a bit of a blush when he saw his superior in such a vulnerable position.

Vegeta walked up to it and sighed as he listened to the woman run into the bedroom, "Yes, commander, report."

_That was just way too close, _she thought as she splashed cold water on her face hoping that it would cool her skin. Looking at herself in the mirror, she suddenly spotted the darkening spot where he had been at moments before. _Kami, what am I getting myself into? It's only been like two days since I've known him; One being a completely dangerous man and the other being someone who really cares but has a hard time showing it._ Ignoring the sounds from the men having their "conference", she walked to the closet and found a pair of loose sweats that she had asked for the night before. Putting them on, she tied her hair and grabbed her sketch pad from a capsule that she had stashed before going back to the couch. Then she heard him talk about her.

"All she does is train and complain."

"I do not, Vegeta," She growled as she walked up to him, ignoring the screen and glared at the Prince.

"Good morning, Princess," The man that Vegeta called Commander bowed before wishing the Prince a good day and logging off.

Her eyes widened as she saw that Vegeta had grown stiff after he had said that and asked, "Why did he call me that?"

"It's something you will know when the time is right," He said as he punched a few commands on the panel and waited for breakfast to arrive. "I am going to train after breakfast. You are free to wander the castle but stay away inside away from any of the male warriors."

Huffing, she threw the pad on the couch and placed her hands on her hips, "Why should I? Is someone going to get jealous if I find someone more interesting?"

A growl built in his throat as he turned to look at her, "Woman, you are mine!"

Just then, the servant brought in two trays and set them on the table before leaving quickly. Sitting down on the couch, she threw the blanket over her and went back to working on her invention. Blinking in disbelief, Vegeta walked over to the table to eat.

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Vegeta walked onto the chambers to find papers and bits of metal scattered all over the living room with a passed out Bulma on the floor. Despite all that he was hiding from her, he could not help but feel the faint strand of their bond as he carefully picked everything up to place on the table and lifted her up to lay her on the couch. As he put the blanket over her, his fingers brushed over a pale scar near her heart and somehow entered her dreams.

"_Bulma, keep up," The woman in front of her kept tugging on her arm as they raced to landing dock._

"_Mama, are you coming with me?" Young Bulma pulled her hand free as they reached the pod, "What about Veggie?"_

_Her mother knelt in front of her before pulling her to her chest, "My little Princess, Vegeta had already left under his father's protection. But I'm afraid that you won't remember any of this until you start to become yourself."_

_With that said, the last thing that was in the dream was her placing her hand on her daughter's head and an excruciating pain rippling through her body._

As the images faded, he could feel Bulma's hand gripping his wrist as she thrashed while strangled cried escaped her lips. Cautiously, he removed her death grip and lowered himself to the floor while keeping his eyes on the woman who was now becoming still. _So her memories are returning to her? Where was I when this all was happening?_

"Vegeta," The King spoke as he stepped out of his hiding place from the kitchen, "What did you see?"

"The day she left us," He spoke without showing any emotion before walking into the bedroom and shutting the door.

Sitting at the kitchen table, his father were looking over books and albums that the servants brought them as Bulma wandered into the room. Flipping through the pages, he kept seeing pictures of Bulma and a female, that he recognized and cared for dearly, holding a small infant boy with his tail wrapped around her wrist.

"The woman holding the baby would be your mother holding Table, Vegeta's brother," His spoke as he traced Bulma's tail, "We knew that the Truffles had escaped when the battle was close to ending but they began to endanger our families so we sent them to the only planet where they could blend in. But your mother…"

Seeing the pain in his eyes, Bulma sat down, "She didn't make it. I remember some memories of her and Veggie."

Chuckling, he watched her look at pictures of Vegeta as he grew up, "It's been a long time since you have called him that. I remember him snarling at you every time you called him that in public. But, alone, he would just smirk as you both trained or wandered throughout the gardens. The servants do know everything that is bound to take place within the walls. The late Queen and your mother grew up together and somehow they knew that you and Vegeta would get along great and maybe become mates?"

Blushing, she looked down at a picture of Vegeta holding her in the gardens after she had fallen out of the tree, "I don't know if Vegeta would consider being mates or even thinking of me in any physical way other than a sparring partner. I mean he took me from the one place I thought I knew and he made himself look so cruel but there is such a soft side to him that he just won't show it to anyone."

Sighing heavily, the King ran his fingers through his hair, "I am pretty sure I am to be blamed for that. At I sent you away, both his mother and yours were supposed to be on the next pod out after Table; But, the Truffles got to them and I am sorry, my dear, so sorry."

"My father," Bulma questioned while she kept her eyes on the table.

Smiling softly, he answered her as he closed one of the older books, "He went into hiding, changing his appearance and went to work in my science department."

* * *

**Thank you for all the views! Plz comment if you have any ideas!**


	5. Chapter Four: Training

**Kakarot: Dom, he took the last Danish again and finished all the ramen!**

**Vegeta: (Mumbles with food in his mouth) You were too slow!**

**Autumn: Would you two stop it?! I will make sure that she makes you sterile.**

**Both: (Pales)**

* * *

**August 31****st**** 10.46am**

* * *

_Chi-Chi saw the burning of buildings and the Saiyan warriors killing her home planet. Anger rose in her soul and suddenly, she saw Bulma's hair turn gold. What in the possible dimensions is this woman? There is no way she is from Earth. Her control seemed to break and she gasped as a hand curled around her. She quickly turned around and saw the gentle face of a man. But, she knew he was an animal._

_"Let me go," she snapped as she tried to tug her arm free._

_His eyes turned sad and shook his head. "If I let you go, you will die in the hands of the others and I will not let this happen. You must remain alive."_

_Chi-Chi suddenly froze and asked, "Why is that? So I can be killed on your planet? I don't thinks so. I will fight for my own planet and no one will stop me."_

_"I think I have," he muttered. "Fuck! What does he think he is doing? His father will kill him if he kills her."_

_"Why would he do such a thing?" Chi-Chi asked quickly and turned towards the fight. Bulma fell to the ground and she could do is yell. "Bulma, help me!"_

* * *

Chi-Chi woke up seeking the warmth that was given to her last night only to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. Groaning, she sat up and stretched her aching muscles before kicking the blankets off. _Where in the planet is that man? And why didn't he wake me up? The sun is high in the sky as it is._ Changing into the spandex clothing that was put in the wardrobe; she let her black silky hair down and sighed heavily. _This is the first day I am living on a new planet. What a joy it is right now_, she thought as she walked into the living room. _There is Kakarot in front of a screen talking to the man who had fought Bulma._

"Sir, there has been reports that Freeza is on the move towards us." Kakarot's tail twitched and Chi-Chi made a disgusted noise.

"We have no reason to worry about that lizard. And, I see that your woman has finally awakened. Mine is being a pain in my ass; all she does is train and complain."

"I do not, Vegeta," Bulma's angry voice made him smile and Kakarot felt his breathe leave him.

_I think that is the first time that I have ever seen him smile like that. What had changed him?_ Suddenly, Bulma was beside him and gave Vegeta an angry glare. Kakarot and Chi-Chi saw the hickey mark on her neck and she turned to gag. But to Kakarot, it was something normal that the Saiyans do to mark their potential mate.

"Well, you better get training, Commander." Vegeta seemed to be calming himself and shut the communication off.

Chi-Chi sat on the window seat again and kept her eyes on the sky, "Why do is there marks on her neck?"

Kakarot looked at her in confusion before remembering that she wasn't Saiyan, "It is what the male does when they find their mate to warn the others to stay away."

"Mate," She looked at him in confusion.

He shut his mouth and looked at her in disbelief. _I can't believe that she is asking me this. Well, I am not explaining it to her. She is old enough to know what is going on with those to._ Suddenly, her eyes flew open in realization.

"No, she couldn't have. She was still pure, for Kami's sake." She shook her head on denial as her thoughts became erratic.

Kakarot sighed, "All pure things must come to an end somehow. And apparently, it did some good for them. I have never seen those together in such a long time."

"You have seen this before?"

Kakarot sat beside her and nodded. "They were both young children with their ki at the same level and even the King noticed this and they were destined for each other. Vegeta didn't want to believe it and it caused a fight between the two children before the Truffles decided to take revenge. So, their parents sent her to Earth after Vegeta started a rampage about having to be sent to random planets to settle disputes. When he found out that her memory was erased and that she may never remember him, something changed in Vegeta. Instead of a happy, energetic, and a good fighter; he became angry and his ki didn't seem to rise no matter how much he trained. Then a few years ago, we noticed a change in his ki; it skyrocketed with no explanation during dinner. And that's when we felt the strong ki of Bulma and it all fell into place. He was bonded to her."

She nodded and leaned against him as if she needed the support. "So they were connected all along?"

He nodded and stood up with her in his arms, "It is time for you to train."

* * *

**SIX HOURS LATER**

She returned to the rooms a complete mess and Kakarot watched the sweat fell to the floor, "They are amazing, although I didn't see Bulma there."

"I think Vegeta has her on bed rest since last night's incident," Kakarot followed her to the bathroom and pulled out formal clothing from the wardrobe, "We are having dinner with Prince Vegeta and Princess Bulma tonight. Make sure you call him Prince Vegeta or we both will be regretting this night."

"I will do as you ask as long as you do one thing in return," She placed a hand on the door frame of the bathroom.

Kakarot's eyebrows rose and she smiled, "Like what?"

"Take care of me," She said simply.

"Okay but where did all this come from?"

She giggled and spoke before she closed the door. "I just had a good day."

Pacing around the He waited for her to get out and finally heard the door open. She stepped out and he swallowed thickly. _Long black hair, thin body with an amazing amount of ki, and a sexy blue dress that fits her body perfectly. How could this woman be like a Saiyan?_ She fixed the long slit in the dress and smiled so seductively. He found it hard to breath and held out his arm invitingly.

"Are you ready?"

The door opened to reveal a very unhappy Vegeta, "Took you two long enough."

"We apologize for being late, Prince Vegeta. We had a personal issue to fix," Chi-Chi smiled innocently as Vegeta saw a small mark on her neck.

He let them in as Bulma watched her former trainer flirt with the Saiyan who claimed her. _What has gotten into her? She has never acted like this._ Then she saw a faint mark that the woman had probably not noticed. _Ah, she finally about to be laid. Good for them_. Vegeta led them into the kitchen when the servant ran off. Kakarot held out a chair for her and she sat down.

"So you have found a mate, Kakarot," Vegeta's tone was cool as he looked over the Earthling who was clinging to Kakarot's arm tightly.

Nodding, he watched Chi-Chi's face turn red while stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. He had to admit feeling something towards the woman. As the Prince backed away, they walked into the room and saw Bulma telling the food servants where to set everything for dinner. Chi-Chi watched the men head into the living room and as she stepped into the kitchen, the women settled at the table.

"How is the training going, Princess?" Chi-Chi looked at her former trainer fix her dress to cover up the mark.

Smiling softly, Bulma talked while serving her some food, "I can't go back to training until tomorrow since Dr. Gero healed me from the broken ribs. Other than that, Vegeta just won't leave my side."

"Well, at least he is taking good care of you," Chi-Chi picked at the dinner just as the men decided to join them and eat.

Silence fell as the male Saiyans started to shovel food into their mouths as if they were having some sort of contest. Chi-Chi scrunched up her nose as she turned to see that Bulma was doing the same thing.

"I am sorry but I need to go back to my room. I don't mean to be disrespectful." She bowed to Prince Vegeta and kissed Kakarot on the cheek. "I will see you when you are done."

"No, I am coming with you." He stood up and bowed to the two who remained sitting. "I will see you soon."

"What are you to going to do?" Bulma looked at Chi-Chi confused.

"I need to rest and train before two weeks are up," She said softly as Kakarot placed his arm around her waist. "I'll see you again, I am sure."

As they left, Chi-Chi watched Kakarot's expression closely. "You are worried, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? A lot of people can die if one person makes a wrong move." He said gently, "But, I will die protecting you from harm."

"You also know that I fight too." She said as they entered the room and prepared for the long night ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 5: Battles

**Kakarot: (sings) And a happy New Year!**

**Vegeta: (mumbles) Happy Holidays**

* * *

**September 3****rd**** 7.13am**

_Running through the corridors, the silk gown flowed out behind Bulma as she looked for safety from the enraged Vegeta. The blood red pendant bounced on her chest as her hand was grabbed from someone hiding in the shadows. Beside her stood the King, his face reminded her of a stone; no emotion what so ever._

* * *

The sound of feet moving around the room woke Bulma and she groaned inwardly as her head began hurt. Fur brushed across her cheek and she looked up to see Vegeta standing beside her in a suit that she had never seen in the wardrobe. Sitting up, her hand closed around the blanket to hold it to her chest. He smirked and turned back to the wardrobe continuing to dig for something in a hidden compartment.

"Finally, woman," he said as he pulled out blue spandex and red armor. "These are for you. The red shows that you are royalty. Seeing that you are known as my mate to everyone, you are considered to be part of the royal family."

_I am now a part of the royal family? How creepy is that? _She stood up and let the blankets fall before she took the clothing. Kissing him on the cheek, she changed right in front of him, not considering what effects it would have on him. He knew that she was no longer nervous around him but then again that she wasn't that way in the first place when she was raised here. Sudden pain caused her to lose breath and she clenched his arm while a small amount traveled through their bond.

"Woman... Bulma, are you okay?" He winced at the pain she caused him as her hand tightened even more.

"It is just a small pain. It will pass because it always had." She sat down and he watched the spandex move with her movements.

"I am going to get the doctor," He started to walk away as he grabbed the cloak.

Suddenly on her feet and in front of him before he took five steps, she appeared in front of him, her blue eyes swirled with a small amount of teal and he took a step back. Never had he seen so much power in her eyes even when she was training.

"Do not do that. I will be fine enough to fight," Her voice was a growl and it took his breath away.

He just nodded and she turned to walk out of the room. "Bulma, you need to know one thing before you fight. The ki that you are wielding in your body is currently linked to your emotions. It will only take one emotion to unleash it all. Be careful."

It touched her heart to see that he cared for her but she also knew not to let it get to her head. Walking into the living room, she tied her hair back and felt him walk away in the opposite direction. _No matter what my condition is, he will not stop me from fighting. It is time to show my true strength, even if it kills me_. She walked to the window and stared down at the large field that would soon be a battle field. _Perfect_, she thought and walked into the kitchen.

"Woman, what do you think you are doing?"

She ignored him as she ate a small fruit. The juice touched her tongue and her eyes opened widened in surprise. Her ki rose and she felt even better. "This is my duty to my home world, Vegeta. I have been away too long that I need to repay it. You wouldn't understand how loses effect ones power."

He gripped her wrist and forced it behind her back. Anger filled his mind and overtook his common sense as he yanked it back harder; she didn't even flinch as he continued, "Anger isn't enough to hurt me, so good luck." He heard this and let he go. He slapped her across the face and she slid backwards. She hit the table before falling to the floor and glass fell beside her. Her right hand covered her cheek while tears welled in her eyes and she could feel blood between her fingers.

"Let me remind you who I am, woman. I am your sire, Prince Vegeta. Learn respect before it becomes too late," He looked down at her with the same familiar anger in his eyes like he had all those years ago.

_I was correct. He is only blinded by anger. Damn it, he cut me._ She flexed her jaw and winched, _that hurts._

He blinked as she stood up and brushed off the small fragments of glass, "Forgive me, sire."

Her hand fell to her side and he finally saw the drops of blood rolling down her cheek. The pain that he was in her eyes was quickly replaced with utter calmness. She walked out of the room and went down a few corridors to the King's chambers. Sighing, she knew what she had to do. Knocking, she held herself high. The King opened the door and stood there is shock to see Bulma alone.

"I am sorry for bothering at a time like this but I have come to let you know that I am joining the fight against the Truffles." Bulma's face was blank and had little emotion.

The King saw the anger and hurt in her eyes and then the blood that was still smeared on her cheek. He wanted to know what happened and then he saw the gash. Anger filled his heart and was about to speak when he saw Vegeta walk in and she shot him an angry glance. Not wanting to get in the way, he nodded.

"Go ahead, my Lady Bulma. The few female warriors could use your help." He smiled a bit at the look on his son's face.

"Thank you, your grace," she bowed with her hand over her heart.

She left without speaking to Vegeta. His father looked at him in wonder as Vegeta ran his hand through his hair.

"You are going to mate with her, aren't you?" He asked as he sat down on the throne.

Vegeta looked down at the floor_. Why does this fear fill my heart? I am Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans!_ He became angry at himself for falling for the Saiyan woman. His ki jumped to a new height and he became shocked. Her words repeated in his head. _"You wouldn't understand how loses effect ones power." I am going to lose her and she doesn't know how much that torments my heart._

"Answer me," his father commanded.

"Yes, sir," Vegeta turned towards the door. "Now, I need to prepare for this fight."

* * *

The battle was growing near and Vegeta wandered the halls of the training wing. He felt her ki but he didn't know which room she was in. The images of her pained face floated in his mind and then the changed into the anger in the morning. Shaking his head, he opened the last door and enters. Sure enough, she was in there with the other female warriors. They were teaching her and he finally saw what was giving her pain: a tail was wrapped around her waist.

"Now as long as you protect your tail, you shall be fine. But, why didn't you have one before?" One of the females asked.

"I lost it a long time ago," Bulma looked away and they nodded. "But, I am glad that it is back. I never felt my ki get this high."

She powered up and her hair rose slightly while her cry grew louder. The room shook and she stopped. It was only a sample of her power but she knew there was more. Fighting back the urge to cry, she let her hair down.

"Thank you, my sisters. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to a visitor."

Vegeta jumped slightly as she looked his way and he looked down at the floor_. Damn woman, show your true power._ She had an innocent smile on but he could see the anger in her eyes.

"What do you want, Vegeta-san," she asked with anger in her eyes.

"Show me your true power," he whispered softly as he looked at the mark he left on her.

Her gaze softened and then turned cold again, "Not in your presences."

He felt the cuts of her words and he left the room, "Whatever, Bulma."

"Goodbye, Vegeta," she covered her face to hide the tears.

The warriors walked out onto the battlefield and Bulma was totally oblivious to the face that she was going to die. Ahead of them all was Vegeta who tried to keep his mind on the battle and not on the woman who was leading the female warriors. There were a few Truffles in the territory and they were taken care of easily but there was someone there completely unexpected: Freeza.

"I want the female warriors up front," Vegeta ordered and Bulma lead them up front.

Bulma bowed with a hand over her heart. "Vegeta-san, what are your orders?"

_If you were this obedient, we wouldn't have a problem._ "I want you to kill Freeza's minions and let me know where the pale freak is located."

Her eyes glistened with tears and nodded. Her voice was strong, "As you command, sire."

She turned and ordered the others before they left. _Half the male Saiyan warriors left to protect the city and he wants the females to scout ahead._ Bulma felt Vegeta's concern and she shook off the feeling. _I have to be strong to beat this monster_. She raised her ki and he watched a gold light surround her form. Vegeta looked at her and growled I should be the only Legendary. _No female should have made that level._

She killed so many minions and she finally met Freeza. Freeza licked his lips as he smiled.

"Ah, a female Super Saiyan has emerged. This will be a treat unlike no other." His voice sounded like a woman's.

"Show your true power, Freeza. I am not scared of you." She kept half of her power concealed.

Freeza laughed and transformed to his highest extent. Vegeta felt Freeza's ki rise to the maximum and he froze. _Bulma, get out of there, now. I can't lose you._

She growled at Freeza and smiled sickly as she begged for forgiveness of Vegeta in her mind. _This is my challenge, dear Vegeta. I do this for you and if I don't make it, I am sorry for my temper._ She cried out and her ki rose to its fullest.

Vegeta felt the battle begin and he rise in the air. _Woman, don't do this. You don't know what this is doing to me._ But, he knew that he can't change the fact that she loved a challenge. Bulma would fight to her last breath. _Please, I love you._

Bulma waited for Freeza to make the first move and she found out that she was the fastest. _Ah_, she groaned out loud, _this is not much of a challenge after all. Vegeta, how could you guys be so afraid of this guy?_ She was going to fight and there was no stopping her.

_Please don't underestimate him, love. Freeza is unbelievably strong._ Vegeta felt Bulma's heartbeat and he also felt the fear_. If you want help, let me help you._

Freeza smiled and Bulma backed slightly. She knew that her death was approaching. Bulma nodded to accept her fate and snarled, "If I lose, so be it."

And the fight began. Bulma aimed a ki ball at Freeza and he dodged it. Her anger rose and she shook her head, _Must stay calm._ Suddenly, Freeza's tail hit her in the face. The force sent her backwards and she hit a thick rock wall. _Damn it!_

"Don't give up, young fighter. The fun only begun," Freeza mocked.

She fought with whatever she had left. _Vegeta, forgive me_, Bulma thought as Freeza created a ki beam. It hit Bulma below the heart and she sank to the ground. _I love you, Vegeta_. Freeza made his way to Vegeta who stared at the limp body of Bulma. She moved slightly as a few women lifted her on a stretcher. _Thank goodness she's still alive._

"Ah, little prince…" Freeza's voice cut off as Vegeta was suddenly in front of him.

"You nearly killed my woman. You will die," Vegeta closed his hand around the murderer's throat.

Slowly, he squeezed and watched his enemy die. But from a distance, he could her breathing falter. Freeza's neck snapped and his body fell limp as it fell to the ground. Rising his ki, he blasted Freeza's body until there was nothing left. Turning the castle, he ran to the medical labs and found Dr. Gero. Without saying a word, he watched the doctor ripped off the armor and the training gear before laying a patch over the hole in Bulma's chest. Carefully, he placed her in the regeneration tank and started the process.

"You keep coming back here with her but this time it is a logical reason. Freeza is a tough person to beat." Dr. Gero quickly entered Bulma's condition into the computer.

"She fought Freeza, alright, only because she wanted the challenge. But he won't be coming back this time. I finished him off." Vegeta looked at his hair in the vanity and touched the blond strands before turning back towards the tank. "How long will she be in here?"

"She's begun healing but this time it will take a while, probably a day at least. And judging by the mark you made, I am surprised that you are on your feet. Are you…"

Vegeta's temper rose but he nodded and looked at Bulma, "She must make it. I am going to visit my father and then I'll be in my chambers. Report her condition to me every hour on the hour."

"Yes, sir," the doctor muttered as he turned back to the screen.

Vegeta walked to his father's chambers with the look of worry on his face. No one else was in the corridors as he made his way. The only thing on his mind was the safety and health of his woman. Knocking on the door, he kept his emotions under control. Just tell in that Freeza is dead and then you can hide in your room. The king opened the door and Vegeta walked in.

"My son…"

"Freeza has been killed at my hands and with the help of…" Vegeta's voice choked and he looked away.

"Where is your enchanting woman, Bulma?"

He had to bring it up. "She is in the medical labs."

His father saw the sadness and torment on his face. They have grown close to each other. Maybe I shouldn't have let her go to the battle. "Go rest."

Vegeta bowed out and went to his chambers. An hour went by and Vegeta began to cry while straighten his bedroom. Dr. Gero was suddenly on the screen.

"Sir," he said impatiently.

Vegeta wiped away the tears before he turned towards the screen, "Report."

"Her condition is making slow progress. The hole in her chest finally closed and her heartbeat is still a little irregular." Dr. Gero turned slightly and grabbed a sheet of paper. "Well, that is it for now."

The screen shut off and Vegeta sat down. _She is healing and that is what matters the most. Now, I just need to make sure that everything is prepared for her return_. He got more pillows and set them on her side of the bed. He could feel in his heart the pain that she went through.

* * *

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta and nikki-michelle: Thank you for the reviews and I will update as soon as I can. :)**


End file.
